Twisted Hell
by NLRGothicNightmareNCPWS
Summary: The return of Nightmare!


Twisted Hell

By: NLRGNNCPWS

 _Original Completion: 30/12/2014_

 _Revised: 16/5/2015_

Synopsis:

After a kid in Earth 278 opened her box, Nightmare Osbourne levels her home world to nothing but ashes, and fire. Everything destroyed and no survivors, water tainted with a deadly hyper-evolving pathogen Nightmare created. She skips dimensions in her newly upgraded rocket motorcycle to a new world in hopes of restarting what she did to hers. She travels westward to see about her new job as a bounty hunter, she takes the most expensive one, and scares everyone by targeting The Undertaker. Though the Deadman has other plans for her. (Earth 1 and Wrestleverse)

 _Warnings: Graphic Violence, Swearing, Surreal Sequences, and Crude Sequences_

Well in the seeming deserted town of Blackwater. Taker pulled into the nearby saloon, the patrons around froze at his presence. It was warranted, his long trench had fresh blood from his latest bounty of Triple H. He walked over to the bounty officer typing on his typewriter. He abruptly stopped as soon Taker casted a shadow over him. He spun his chair to him, Triple H's blood soaked crown fell to the table with the bounty notice falling behind.

"Where's my 59 million cred?" Taker coldly, raising his shotgun, and placed it on the table.

"Well a bloody crown isn't worth that much T." The officer peered at the crown and back to him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY NOT THAT MUCH?!" Taker snorted, gnashing his teeth at the idea of not getting his money, and clutches his shotgun.

The officer hesitated to say a thing, in fear of dying by the hand of the scariest person to ever exist. He smirked and got up to get his money from the back room. He returns with a coffin shaped suitcase and opens it with the money inside, Taker shuts it fast on his finger, and he screams in pain as Taker walks away with the money. His shotgun ghostly floated behind him to the bar.

"What will it be?" The waitress asked not before striking an interested look at Taker's physique.

"The strongest thing y'all got." He sat down on the stool with his shotgun going inside his trench into its holster.

"You got it hot stuff." She winked and walked off to make the drink.

He eyed at a nearby newspaper, he brings it close, and raising an eyebrow at the headline. "NEW OUTLAW WREAKING MAYHEM IN THE NEW TOWN OF CAUSTA RAY." Taker grabbed a cigar from his trench and continue to read the news.

"One strongest thing we got for you." She serves him and slides it to him, he stops the glass.

He sips his drink and a part of the story peaks his interest. A female bounty hunter is now active, she went by the pseudonym "Nightmare" and she had just finished off Michelle McCool. It was quite brutal too and it infuriated him. This person just ended his wife, he's taped on the shoulder. He turned and looked everywhere, the doors to the place just swayed. He felt his back and there was two new bounties in place, one for a CM Punk, and a fat one for Nightmare Osbourne herself. The one for Nightmare was a one followed by almost a page full of zeros. Taker chugged his drink and rolled the paper with a grin, storming out of the place.

"This Punk kid can wait. I need to send this Nightmare sunnuvabitch straight back to hole in hell she came from." He hopped on his black chrome bike and sped off.

"Hey you didn't pay!" She looked at the ground with the payment. "You catch them!" She took the money and left.

Not too far away there's gunfire and manic laughter coming from this seemingly deserted mental asylum.

"Nightmare…have mercy!" A badly beaten guy on his knees wailed.

Nightmare spat on his face and kicked his butt to march over to the cred's officer. The people around just cowered in the corners, dark areas, and other places to hide from her. The officer looked at her with a cold sweat and gulped, shaking in fear.

"Take-take the money and leave. Please don't meta-skunk us to hell!" She handed her the cred card and Nightmare snatched it from her shaking hand.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you and you." She jets eyes at the crying man and like a flash, her tail went into his head.

She flung the corpse outside, crossing her arms, scoffing at her display, and walked to the bounty listings.

"CM Punk? Interesting." She held her hands together by the finger tips with a sicken smile, her right eye twitched.

There was a crash of breaking glass by her, it was a grenade. She grabbed it in her hand but to her surprise the pin was still in it and she walks outside to see who threw it. Two big almost demonic man and woman were laughing with their ears plunged at a fairly shot-up Beetle of a car.

"I hope we got the crazed skunk! I can smell all those creds." He smiled and giggled more.

Nightmare gave the couple a quizzical tilt and cleared her throat, they uncover their eyes, and see they didn't in fact kill her. They gulp realizing she is still alive with the grenade in her hand.

"You bastard forgot to unpin the thing." The wife mutter under her breath.

Nightmare pulled the pin and crammed the thing in her mouth. "Loving pairs shall now kiss it out and play nice." She plants them together and the bomb goes off. Blowing the two away, all with a grin.

She walks back and goes to the smoking section of the bar. The patrons there flee from her, she sits, and pulls from a blueberry hookah. She picked her blood stained legs up, resting them on the table nearby. A lady hesitantly walks over to her with a glass of blood. Nightmare raises an eyebrow and chins up to her to sit, puffing smoke targets in the air. She took her gas mask off, putting it on the table, and bears sharp teeth.

Several miles away on the road, Taker passes a truck he recognized, and followed it to the old biker saloon he used to go to. The sound of loud hard rock music drowned the air on top of the general social noises. Taker pulled in and saw Billy Gunn and Road Dogg exit their vehicle screaming in bliss.

"Gunn, Dogg. Long time no see." His voice made them freeze in their tracks.

They gulp and sigh with a smile. Dogg wiped his face as Billy turned to Taker with big grin, he forcibly turns Dogg to him.

"Undertaker baby. I haven't seen you around this saloon for years, man. Isn't that right Dogg?" Billy trying to conceal his fears and elbows Dogg on the shoulder.

"That's right. What part of hell froze for you to make your return here?" Dogg answered.

Taker grabbed both by their throats with a smirk, the two just shook as he lifted them from the ground.

"I heard you two were good at finding people. I have to look for a particular defiant soul that goes by the name Nightmare." The bounty paper floated in front of him.

Dogg's eyes widen then looks behind Taker's shoulder trying to act like he didn't know.

"I don't know her, man. She seems like she would be a perfect match for yah. GAHHH!" Billy spoke and Taker tighten his grip around his neck, annoyed by such a distasteful assumption.

"Do you know anything about her Dogg?" Taker sneered at the wandering eyes Dogg.

"I don't know man." Dogg trying not to draw too much attention to the idea.

Taker let go of Billy and slammed Dogg on the side of their truck, breaking one of the windows. "YOU'RE LYING! NOW TALK!" Dogg screamed in pain.

"I FUCKIN' KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER!" Dogg shouted partially from the pain on his back.

Billy pulled a pocket knife to defend his friend, Taker pointed his 45 revolver at him, and he dropped the small dagger. "Don't you even try to Billy, my wife was murdered by this thing. Now Dogg speak or Billy gets a piece of lead in his brain!" Taker removed the safety.

"Okay! OKAY! I worked with Christian during the Sting incident. Go to Christian he knows where Sting is. Christian was bullshittin' about some apocalyptic stuff, new Ministry nonsense." Dogg confessed.

Taker kneed him in the groin and pistol whipped Billy and drove away with the new info. Dogg struggled to his feet and went to aid Billy, coughing at the dust Taker's ride kicked in their faces.

Nightmare was laughing after a couple of drinks with the lady.

"And then her hell-spawn bastard of a kid came from her chest. It was fucking amazin'! I wish you could have saw it." She tapped her tail on the side from the hilarity it brought to her.

"Damn gurl, that's fucked up. The whore deserved it anyways for taking my man in first place. I'm happy you did it for me dahlin'." She kissed her cheek.

"All for free for you Sarah." She peers at screaming Michelle's soul in a jar as it tapped the side.

"YOU FUCKING BLACK HEARTED ASSHOLES!" Michelle's soul wailed.

Nightmare snorted as she turned around, Sarah grabbed her mask knowing what was coming. Michelle's soul shook in fear knowing another dose of torture was in store for her. Sarah closed the curtains with muffled evil laughter under her mask while Nightmare coiled her tail around the jar. A bright green glow emerged as darker green smoke choked the window sunlight, the force blew the curtains away, and nearby patrons passed out. It was bad enough that the paint on the walls started to melt. Michelle's soul was just twitching in a pool of sick.

"That shut your blue glowin' ass up." Sarah hugged her side and took the jar.

"Well I have to go home and I'll make sure of little Michie doesn't say something stupid." Sarah blows her a kiss and walks away to her deep purple ride, Nightmare waves with a smile.

A loud roar of thunder ripped the sky as a black smoking ride appeared, it was big, and Sarah waved to Jessicka Havok. She waved back as she dive bombed the ground. People scurry away from her as she crash lands on a car. Nightmare walks out with a blood chunk smoothie and smiles seeing her best friend.

"Havok!" She waved.

"Nightmare, long time no see my chaotic friend." Smoke spilled from her mask as she spoke.

"Yhigg sorTHA Camille Zhurthra!" Speaking in an ancient language and they high five and hug each other.

"Just like old times." Havok nodded and continued inside with her bounty, a very dead hell-hound.

The two parted ways and Nightmare opened her bounty tab, adding CM Punk to her list. She whistled for her ride, the sky turned a dark blood red, and a green bolt struck the ground. She got on, floating as like a twister picking her up into the storm, and she evilly laughs as she faded into the storm clouds. The thunder rolled like as if she continued to laugh.

Taker rode into the night as a storm rolled in. Annoyed by the sudden weather shift coming closer, rolling his eyes, and continued en route to Christian. His eyes followed a silhouette in the dark clouds, illuminated by each lightning crash.

"I wonder who that is." He flips a button and his bike starts flying into the sky.

Loud, real loud music thumped in the sky. He followed and he checked the paper as he silently rode next to this person, his eyes widen. It was a match to the photo, he put the paper away, and grabbed his shotgun.

"Are you Nightmare Osbourne?" He point his gun at her head.

The music was so loud, he snapped, and shot the radio then returns the gun to her head.

"What the fuck? OH! Hi, who are you? Tall, dark, and sexy." She smiled pointing the gun off her face, the burn mark healed itself before his eyes.

"ARE YOU NIGHTMARE OSBOURNE?!" He shouted.

"No, but your just the dream to look at." She smirked with the bedroom eyes. "I can always make room in my schedule for you."

He glares at her for trying to seduce him, he slaps her, and she just giggles. He slowly realized what he was dealing with, her stare didn't feel human. His eyes went a glowing white and emptied about eight shots into her. The wounds closed as she hellishly laughed with empty dark eyes and a gape of thousands of teeth. A bump jolted him awake from him dosing off and he rubbed his head.

"What the hell?" He questioned from seeing crow's feathers and blood on his right hand.

He stopped and saw eight dead crows in a straight line in the sand. He was confused, that dream he had was almost like it was really real. His hand rubbed one side of the bike and felt a rough patch like the paint's been lifted. "FUCK OFF DEADMAN! LOVE NIGHTMARE." The message ended with a heart. Enraged, he picked up a rock from the ground, and hurled at a blimp flying past. It loses control and crashes in a mountain, it exploded as he grins mildly enjoying his display. He froze for a moment.

"The evil inside me…just returned? No, no, NO! I thought that was impossible." He took a breath and shakes it off. "The desert heat's getting to me and I'm not too far from Christian's." He got back on his ride and sped off.

The crow's faces just followed his recede with glowing green eyes, they got up from their wounds, and blew away like black smoke. Just a glimpse of Nightmare flashed from the falling sand.

"Yes Mr. Undertaker, leave. Ride away and never return." Nightmare scoffed, emerging from the desert cacti, and grabbed her ride mimicking the rocks.

She was over joyed that he had poor observation skills and pulled out as the cactus spikes went in her skin. She took out a fairly yellowed paper with a fat bounty for Taker. "I can't imagine how rich I'll be from this! No other hunter with stand in the way of this weaver of Nightmares! I'll kill them all if they stand in my way." She kissed the paper and headed en route to CM Punk's. A fireball hit her as a semi's horn blared.

"What the hell?" She abruptly stopped to see who was driving the truck. "Kane, the dark one's younger brother. How lovely." Flat and unamused by his arrival.

He pulled over and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against his vehicle, and denting the side.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME IN MY SLEEP?!" He shouted, throwing her to the ground with another fireball readied in his other hand.

She laughed but it was weird it has this rasp in it. "Oh, you know for fun, just like you demons do." She snidely sneered at him.

He threw it at her and kicked her in the face offended by her remark. "I'm going to send you to hell!" He snorted, raising his arms as dark pillars surrounded him, and ropes of fire shot out as soon as he arms went down. To Nightmare, hell was in fact heaven by her not well mind and she took her trench off. A bell rang and the fight was on.

"I hope they have cubical jobs to the place I'll gladly send you!" She locked arm with him and was pushed to a corner, he smacked her side, and she cringed from the pain. She dodged a punch and upper-cuts him, she shots to one side of the ring and drop kicks his knee. Holding his head, planting a DDT, and stands waiting for him to stand again.

"That's all what Satan taught you? He must have shitty standards." Kane sat up at her remark and gave her a big boot to the face. She went down as Kane walked off to get his hook and chain from his truck. It was missing and Kane looked confused.

"Where did I put that thing? WAHH!" Nightmare came behind him with the chain around his neck, he quickly rammed her off, and bashing her back against the ring pole. She screeched, shattering the truck window, and he returned the favor. He rolled her in ring and pinned, she kicked out of two. Kane shouted nonsensically and stood up to strike her with a chokeslam, she stood up, and was instantly grabbed. She was immediately slammed and pinned, kicked out of two.

"WHAT ARE YOU? STAY DOWN!" Nightmare sat up and kangaroo kicked his knees, he fell down into her under arm hold. She lifted her tail and swings him into the turnbuckles and follows with a face-buster. She stands and stomps the ground, Kane tries to figure out where he is, and is flipped upwards then kissed by her. She sharply twists around, planting his face in the ground, and pins. He barely kicks out of two and Nightmare signals a bad dream off in the horizon, she rakes her four right finger on her neck, and sizes him up. She kicks the side of his head, turning him upside-down facing forward, and she holds his arms then impact. She flips him around and pins, showing the whites of her eyes as she scratches at his chest with four fingers, and the bell rings after the three count.

"That's the power of hee...chaos!" She walked out the ring and it disappeared, she got back on her ride as Kane slowly sat up.

"I'll get you Nightmare!" He muttered in pain with a fury in his eyes.

Several hours past, Taker enters Christian's town. Everyone around him just froze at his presence on his ride, the people there never seen such a terror on a ride before. It was almost alien, a little puppy barked at him. He gave that "you better shut your muzzle before I do it for you" look to the small puppy, it couldn't help but yelp, and run away with its tail between the legs in fear. He chuckled as he sniffed the air, it wasn't like some form of his vampiric powers left him.

"Yeah! Party!" Shouted Gangrel flying past with a beer.

Gangrel felt something in his gut that something was odd in the air, he shook his head, and continued to the My Peeps Bar. Taker followed stealthily not drawing too much attention. He got to the entrance, he noticed that it was still open despite the bar hours reading "Open 'till 9PM everyday". The noise of general socializing drown the silence, smashing bottles, and rough housing.

"Hey, hey, hey everyone settle down. NAH! Just kidding. We got music by AB Negative and ZONR coming your way 'till that sun rises." Edge on stage and rocks out to the music.

He left backstage, halted by a phantasmal hand pulling him into the darkness. He screams for help, Chavo runs over to assist with his crew of four. He's thrown by the force of it into the ceiling, large white glowing eyes appear from the smoke, and scares the others off. Christian exits a washroom, looking in confusion by the people running past, and he walks to the stage. He's greeted by the umbra mass, slowly stepping back to flee, and another hand from this phantasm grabs him.

"WHAT THE HELL?! GANGREL! HELP!" Christian panicked.

Gangrel couldn't hear from the noise as Christian is plunged into the void. As a flame shot out as the specter vanishes.

"Christian I heard you had information on Sting." Taker's voice echoed.

"I don't know who that is or are you referring to the lead singer of The Police?" Christian replied with a cold sweat.

He was slammed on a wall. "DOGG TOLD ME YOU KNEW!" Taker decreed and held his throat.

Edge tried to spear him but pass through the black smoking mass, trying multiple time, and then stopped by a big boot to the face. Taker punched Christian hard enough to break his nose. The blood that started to trickle out catching Gangrel's attention, he made haste backstage, and seeing Edge and Christian in an emptied eye trance on the floor.

"Sting was with me when I unloaded the O negative to the bar. He said that Jessicka Havok was acting strange. She started to wear a gas mask for some reason. Kane was also their too but he had started complaining about some of the most horrendous dreams he's had. I cringed hearing it was Daniel Bryan related." Christian spat a tooth out with a bloody mouth grin.

Taker eyes just squinted close, rage spiking from the info that his brother knew who Nightmare was and never said a thing to him. His eyes smoked black and snapped, he repeatedly punched Christian, and throws him to Edge. Gangrel from the other side screamed a bunch of swear words trying to wake his buddies, Chavo sharing the same sentiment. An echoing clock of a shotgun tore through the backstage. Two blast erupted and one hole was in Christian, the other in Edge's back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT BASTARD IS THERE WITH YOU GUYS?" Gangrel almost at the point of tears, holding both of them, and Christian shows some sign of life. He coughed blood and winced in pain.

"T-TTT-Taker's on t-t-tt-to us. R-rr-AHHHH! Run! I see all my peeps." Christian smiles as blood squirts from his chest and slowly comes to his injuries. His head goes limp on Gangrel's chest, he closes his eyes.

Edge sits up like Taker with an evil smile as a dark shadow leaves him. Edge goes down into the ground with flames everywhere descending into hell. Gangrel gets from the ground and punches the shadow, it moves to one side, and his fist hits the black bricks. Gangrel screamed holding his broken hand and hissed at the specter. A shotgun slid out from the black smoke from the shadow at Gangrel's head and fired. Gangrel with a caved in head gave it the finger and falls into pool of brain matter.

"RUN! The Undertaker acaba de matar a Gangrel!" Chavo screamed running to Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder, he gets shot in the back of the neck.

The two swallow their fear and run to fight him. A demonic laugh echoed the club, the security start shooting at him, and the pelt of bullets just pass through him without harm. Taker's shotgun flick a large scythe blade and swats Zack, splitting his face in two, and his shotgun gets stuck. Curt runs over and is shot mid-dive, Taker had used Zack's cadaver as a make-shift silencer. The security kept shooting and their guns lose ammo, the commotion spooks a random patron walking backstage, and she flees screaming. The security are left behind in a blood bath, Taker kills the lights, and locks doors and windows.

"The lord of darkness has returned!" Taker's voice boomed through the front stage woofers with sparking microphone. The other club goers just watched in horror at this large purple haloed man with a church bell gongs drowning the air.

The crowd made a mad-dash to the exits as soon as Ryder's half a face hit the ground from the scythe blade. The doors shut seemingly by themselves as chains covered them. One club goer holds on to the chains and is electrocuted, Taker's laugh booms. The windows were chained as well, they were all trapped in his wrath. Taker was ready to give them a night to remember. The My Peeps Bar turned into a horror show, bodies everywhere. The bouncer outside tried punching his way in after seeing one of the patron's crimson faced. He grabbed the chains to unfortunately get electrocuted, he combusts, and the stand-by crowd left without one person looking back. Taker's ride drove itself to the entrance as he walked straight through the chains with his lit cigar in his mouth.

"This scorpion is going to perish after I get my hands on'em. Then Nightmare and I'll make for goddamn sure she'll REST. IN. PEACE!" Taker pops a wheelie and speeds off in a purple fire-contrail.

His power went awry as stoplights as he passed all when from the normal colors to all purple. Several crashes happened as the sound of radio and television interference purged the air, his propaganda emerged, and people one by one walked in a zombified stupor heeding his commands. They were chanting this Latin verse repeatedly with glowing white eyes, some were chanting this same verse in Sumerian.

Nightmare spat out her third crimson chunk smoothie feeling something wrong in the air. Minister Taker was her worst nightmare coming true. She had walked right on out the bar, it was funny that the Undertaker didn't even notice her presence. Maybe it was the black dye in her hair? Or the fact she retracted her tail? Hell even the brown left eye that was green! She had a death wish though for her it wasn't so vast that she would challenge that level of power. The air was thick with his presence and all she could think of was her last.

"He bought that I was this typical goth chick!" She laughs and scrambles, changing back to her original form, and gets on her ride in the opposite direction.

"Oh shit he's on to me and I'm almost to Punk and Heyman's. I'm not going to let some Vinny stooge bury me. At least Cena would get it over with…." She slams in the back of a parked car in the road and flies off.

"What the hell? I was drivin' here yah bitch! Learn to ride like a normal person!" Dean sat up irritated from his slumber in his grey Chevy Malibu.

He got out of the car to assist her from the asphalt with a smile on his face, pressing a small button in his ear.

"We got her. Let's roll!" Roman Reigns smiled and taps Seth Rollins. Seth ditches his sub and they walk to their helicopter.

"We are going to be so rich after! Did you pack the guns?" Seth jumping for joy, clapping his hands.

"Yup and the equalizer." Roman clocks his arm revealing a plasma shooter underneath his mechanical hand. Seth's eyes light up and immediately runs to helicopter.

Roman shakes his head and smiles, entering the pilot seat. They take off from their headquarters and fly to Dean's location as the doors open from the building. The noise of the oncoming helly wakes Nightmare up from Dean's arms to be greeted by a pistol in his hand at her head.

"Dean, why would you do this to one of your most beloved fan? I though you cared about your following." She spoke in an innocent little girl's voice.

"What tha…?" A gun shot flew from Dean's head and quickly turned to the source.

"We've been tracking you assholes for days! Miss Abigail, how lovely to you here." Bray holding a rifle, spits on the ground, and walks over.

He comes from the dry brush and kisses Nightmare's hand. She smiled at Dean knowing her militia is going to really liven things up. Dean points his gun at Bray, he touches the pistol, and it slowly melts in his hand. Bray readied another shot but Dean pushed it away as Nightmare jumped him from behind. Gunfire echoed, Roman and Seth landed to help out, and grabbed their guns. They ran to the scuffle but were halted by Luke and Eric, tossing sand in their eyes.

"Enough! We'll take all of them right my brothers and Miss Abigail." Lightning crashed as a seaweed covered ring emerged the ground, Bray laughing away.

The poles were covered in alligator heads and tails, the part of the desert just turned into a quagmire. Lightning bugs flew, the sounds of crickets and frogs filled the air, and brown leather ropes stretched out. The bell rings. Bray and Dean go at it as Nightmare walks over to Seth.

"Rollins. I know what you need." Nightmare raspy and hands him a chair.

Seth took it, thinking she was going to betray her side with a smug grin. His eyes glowed yellow, Roman was hands out to Dean, and to the corner notices Seth screaming in pain. Nightmare snakes back to the Wyatts, now Luke dolling out big moves to Roman. A big boot and an arm-breaker. Dean rushes to Seth and is pushed to the side of the ring.

"Seth, what's gotten into you? Talk to me." Dean concerned down at the curled up and crying Rollins.

"You're an unstable lunatic that needs to be seen only at a eulogy. You were never my brother. Go away forever Dean." Seth went in ring with a sinister look, his hair had a white streak in it, and hits Roman in the back with the chair.

The match ends in a DQ and Rollins hammers away at Reigns. Bray gets hit in the face with it and the rest of the Wyatt Family grab him and leave. Dean goes in to stop him, holding him by the chair, looking his eyes seeing him under a trance.

"YOU ARE MY BROTHER SNAP OUT OF IT!" Dean tries taking it out his hands as Nightmare just walks away.

"Seems like the Shield can't stay as a unit. This why Lord of Stupid was defeated by Vinny who he supposedly was going against. Pathetic. This why we skip the words and plant the kiss at the altar. Fucking hell Dean you wrecked my ride. Eh, no bother stealing yours." She snapped her fingers and the car door opened. "Now let's see here." She cracks her fingers.

There are sparks flying around the car as it goes from grey to a very dark sickly green color. She smiles as the engine turns on, the headlights glow purple, and it starts floating. She rubs the steering wheel and pulls out in a black and white smoke contrail.

"SETH BECAUSE OF YOUR SHIT! MY CAR WAS STOLEN!" Dean throwing the bounty paper at Seth.

"SETH YOU HAVE NO PERMISSION TO ENTER THE HELICOPTER. Walk home, traitor." Roman pulled Seth from the pilot's seat and Roman sits, turning it on.

"It's none of my business. You shouldn't have left the keys in the thing." Seth crossed his arms as the two took off without him. His eyes widen realizing that's his ride home. "HEY GUYS! FELLAS! WAIT!" He ran a couple of feet and throws a tantrum.

Nightmare slowly descends down to Seth and opens the door. "I know you live close to Punk. Get in but don't give me a reason to mess up my new car." She spoke as dark green smoke poured out.

The smell made him gag almost to the point of losing his sub. He grunted, pissed, and scared that he had to ride with her. He sighed and got in.

"Okay, just crack a window open. JESUS CHRIST YOU PIG!" As soon as he closed the door Nightmare thought it was good idea to give him some "hell's bells."

She snickered and took off with him. He opened the window as fast as he could and stuck his head out for a retch. Nightmare sneered at him, annoyed that they had to make a pit stop to clean the sick.

"Okay Cruella De Ville, enough tossing puppies out the window. I have to make a pit stop because of your stupid heavin'." She huffed and handed him a napkin.

Seth cleans his mouth with it. "Your personality is just as bad as that. Ever tried to be less of a dick?" He questioned genuinely.

"Don't give me that Shelby nonsense. I let you in my ride should've said somethin'." She lit a cig with the car lighter and places it back in.

20 minutes past and she lights another cig.

"How the hell can you smoke and…STOP DOING THAT! IT REEKS ALREADY IN HERE!" He poked his head out the window for air.

Nightmare giggles at Seth's suffering. "That's classified but the one thing I can say is that it's relaxing and I kinda have little to no control over it." Nightmare swayed her tail.

Seth screamed knowing she was a giant skunk, she laughed, and pulled into the car wash.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! IT STINKS OF SKUNK ASS IN HERE!" Seth with his eyes red from the stench.

The car wash clerk rolled his eyes, thinking he was smoking too many joints, and pressed the button starting machine as Nightmare closed his window. Seth was shaking in his boots and sweating, he kept a good eye on her tail. He held his hands together and prayed for Nightmare to hold her "hell fire" in throughout the wash. Towards the middle of the ride, the wash stopped, and there were shadows moving on the sides. Her ears perked up hearing the noises.

"Seth duck!" He did as a bullet hole came through the window.

"Fuck! She moved." AJ grumbled, pulling back on her rifle, and aims at a skunk walking past. She shoots it and grins.

Nightmare gets out of the car and is greeted by a dead skunk, she loses herself, and sniffs the air to track the weapon source. AJ just pushed the wrong button, her anger spiked, and Seth looks in horror seeing this half-heart jerk turn into a monster. A body was thrown at the car with a bite marks on the neck without a head.

"HOLY SHIT!" Seth hid lower and prayed just to come home.

Loud snarling and other noises this large beast rampaged through the town, destroying everything in its way to the source of the gun shot. AJ aims at the beast and fires, it perk its ears to the sound of the shot, and turns its attention to AJ.

"WHAT! THAT DID NOTHING?! My husband is so dead if I'm not already." AJ leaves the roof top.

The beast jumps and lands in front of AJ, grabbing her rifle in its muzzle, and chomps the thing and eats it. AJ grabbed her pistol and emptied her clip into its face. The beast blew away the rooftop entrance, AJ was not going to leave alive.

"You kill my little skunk pal. Now you pay consequences." The beast spoke gutturally as AJ pistol whipped it to no avail.

In this guise, Nightmare is the impenetrable force to be reckoned with. She chomped on her multiple times and belched, spitting out her half eaten glasses. She howled in victory, climbing down the side of the building, still destroying things in her way back to the car. She went inside the car wash and let's just say she got things running again. Seth flinch at the sudden movement of the car, slowly bringing his head up from hiding. The car is fully washed and pulls out. Seth grabbed his chest, clutching his beating heart. He had never been so terrified in his life, he screamed at the hulking shadow next to him walks to the trunk.

"DON'T EAT ME! YOU BATSHIT MONSTER!" Seth curled into a ball as the driver's door opened.

"Miss me?" Nightmare chuckled at Seth utterly petrified.

She had returned to normal and with fresh clothing, getting a free shower by the people of the car wash as well. She held the cadaver of the skunk in her previous ripped clothes on her lap like a mummy, holding it as they pulled out. Seth came from his fearful state and noticed the dead skunk on her lap.

"Ummmm. Nightmare…what's with the dead skunk?" Seth meekly asked.

She tried her best to abstain the question, she groaned. "Why does it suddenly matter to you?" She rubs the skunk with one hand.

Seth conceitedly smirks. "The big bad skunk of Causta Ray has a soft side huh?"

Nightmare hit the brakes and Seth hits his head on the front window then switches gears. She continues to Seth's house. "Oops. Did I do that?" She condescendingly snickers.

Seth held his head in pain. "What the fuck man!"

"We're here. Now leave. I have to make funeral arrangements." Nightmare opens his door.

Seth gets out and walks home. She slams the door and speeds off. "Thanks!" He rubs his head and is startled by the car's horn.

He turns around and Nightmare gives him a big green "you're welcome" like a busted hydrant of foul skunk-oil, he passes out on his lawn. "That's for thinking I had feeling Cruella De Ville!" Nightmare left, continuing on to Punk's.

"I'm going to learn some more about you, heartless hell spawn." Taker looking at the bounty picture.

He pulls over to a library and walks in. People around him buried their faces inside their books, he rolled his eyes, and sat at a computer. He researches Nightmare on it, clicking a link to an old article. "TERROR OF GUATAMA LANE" the article headlined, he reads.

"Hmmmm it seems here you started trouble real early." He commented on the photo of her as only but a older child roughly 18-19 years old.

She did. The article reads that she went on massive sprees of fumigating malls and leaving the inside soaked in sick for her amusement. She hid in the ventilation system in order to so, they found countless bean cans open, and even eaten frozen burritos. She made sure she was extra toxic. There were ten deaths of the incident. Taker cringed at the photo of the inside of the mall. He clicks to another article.

"TRAGEDY: 15 DEAD AT CENTRAL PLAZA". The article read that several brutal murders took place as the article continued to a video of witnesses and one relative of two deceased victims. He plays the video.

"The father and sister of that thing. All he did was love her and guided her, she thought otherwise…turn the camera's off. I just…." The grandmother of the suspect breaks down in tears. "My other grandbaby's dead! SHE THINKS THIS IS FUNNY!" She walks off screen.

Other witnesses said that she was the reincarnation of the devil, anti-Christ, and other berating things. Another video was an interview with herself and a therapist. She was 23. Taker look unamused and turned it on. It opened with her picking her ear and a belch. She was in chain restrains and a busted strait jacket, she middle fingered everyone there and the camera, and had a big smile on her face.

Therapist: So Miss Morgan Osbourne, why did you think it was a good idea to hurt those people?

Morgan: Reasons doc, they were pissin' me off. Especially the sacks of shit I was with.

Therapist: Your temper needs some reformation.

She busted a "hell's bells" and giggles. The therapist put on a gas mask and continued the session.

"She has zero sense of decency. At least I now know your real name." Taker comments.

Therapist: Why do feel the need to repel people?

Morgan: I can't trust anyone of you spazoids. You make my stomach hurt worse than it already is.

Therapist: Your mother told me that you liked skunks.

Morgan: Yup. They need me to represent them and protect them. If anyone messes with them or gives 'em a funny look. I'm going hose you in the eyes and friggin' smoke yah. Simple. None of that "I fuck off after I zap yah" gahbage.

Therapist: So you're telling me, the biggest and baddest stink-bomb is soft to a skunk. Yet "if you rub me the wrong way, I'll have to kill you." Your attitude is reading that.

Morgan: HEY! THE KILLIN' PARTS ARE FUN THOUGH.

Therapist: I bet they are. What drives you to do this?

Morgan raises an eyebrow and rolls her eyes. She was getting irritated by the amount of questions.

Morgan: Can I get a cig or somethin'? What drives me is none of your business.

Therapist: …. Okay but let's bring some attention to it.

Another therapist came in with a cigarette. She passes one to her, placing it in her mouth, and took out a lighter. Morgan shook her head. The nurse puts it away and she pulled from it, smoke comes from her nose. Her therapist took notes at this strange phenomena, taking an audio recorder to archive her findings. She didn't even touch the thing, several times the cig hovered but only when it wasn't in her mouth.

"Morgan presented some sort of pyrokinesis or telekinesis. This is the most interesting patient I've had in my professional experience." She whispered into the device.

She giggles, snaking her tail up the second nurse's leg, and the lady therapist eyes turn yellow. Her eyes tear up from seeing the horrors in an induced hallucination. She lets go of her leg as her therapist looked on and was awestruck. Morgan had changed her hair from the once honey blonde to red and black. The other therapist ran off to her patient, crying about him.

"I don't know what her problem is but she'll find a way 'round doc." She conceitedly smiled at her and turning quite malicious, peering at the lights, and they spark.

The lights go out as the curtains behind the therapist close. Her therapist pushes the panic button in her desk. Loud screams are heard in the room, the security staffers try prying the door, no budge. The security panicked wondering how a door with no interior locks became locked, and frantically pushing the door open. The camera blurred in and out, then fire was just everywhere.

Taker's interest peaked at the cryptic symbol drawn in blood by her and it was a star of absolute chaos. "You've delved into the dark stuff too. I recognize all of this from my first spell book that had that symbol." Taker falls silent, realizing why he's weakened over the years prior. "You stole my book also!" He slammed his hand on the table and scratches, leaving tombstone markings everywhere.

The ground was littered with busted chains and bloody chunks. She had licked her flesh filled hand with almost sabre-fanged smile and eyes glowing a greenish. This is first real taste of blood she ever had and it was good. It felt like ecstasy, she hit a high she never felt before, and she wanted more. She had delved into this magick before as a little secret and felt it in her heart to use two of the most controversial spells, soul consummation. The freshly deceased therapist was her lab-rat to test this out.

"SoRAH netstromnimus arrigo!" She screamed as the glowing blue essence of the therapist entered her.

Her eyes turn from all black, to white, and back to her normal green-brown eyes. She slowly climbed down from the sky with an evilly grimace. She felt a new level of power enter her, the soul tasted real well in her mouth, like candy of the gods. "Time to amplify this!"

She laughed hysterically and ran out the hospital through the room wall. She had escaped multiple asylums, more death, and afterwards with repeated arsons following behind her. She was in heaven while everyone was caught in the unstoppable hell from her voidful insanity.

"Shit, this skunk is like the damaged soul of that dream demon years ago." He clicked away from the video and read another article. "This lady is just darkness of similar tier to me…. Never." Taker snickered slightly.

"NOTORIOUS SERIAL KILLER NIGHTMARE OSBOURNE, DEAD OR ALIVE?" Taker's eyes widen this was the info he was searching for hours. He smirked, flashing his fangs a bit, and reads on.

Deputy Duwee: This is worst thing we seen here in Througanhville. It used to be a quiet town. This monster took my wife.

He cries.

"You did this before huh, Nightmare." Taker comments.

The town of Througahnville, Long Island was shook by Morgan's heinous crimes. They all nicknamed her _Nightmare_ because of the terror she brought and brutality of her killings. It went well with her personality too; she had turned increasingly violent and deranged more than ever before. Seventy other bodies were uncovered in the make-shift cemetery on Nightmare's seven acre plantation outside her house on 1324 Berkestville Rd. Her house was found a burnt up shell, the electricians were fixing several down power lines at the front yard. They suspected a storm and mother nature ended this callous darken heart. There was one survivor uncovered from a cemented mausoleum, he was lucky number seventy-one. He had a healed missing left arm and right leg; to everyone's surprise, he was healthy looking. So healthy they immediately interviewed him.

Lucky: Thank you Precinct 848. It was so awful, she killed and ate my friend Kevin. His face floated in that stew. She was keeping me as a piece of meat like a butcher she was.

Interviewer: So what's your name?

Broadie: Broadie. Broadie Harper. Lucky is my nickname.

Paramedics assisted him and doctors were astonished by the scars he had. They were like a surgeon.

Doctor Eli: The scars on Mr. Harper were like of a trained surgeon. The person who did this was definitely without a doubt was well versed in medicine.

Most of the debris uncovered in her house were surgical textbooks and her own body that night. After the incident the next day. There were several police reports of more bodies being uncovered despite the size of the cemetery. A series of unmarked graves leading to the mausoleum that Nightmare Osbourne was supposedly buried at.

"How can someone be buried at a mausoleum then body to be uncovered by the police at the house within days from each other? The granite looks fresh from the picture, likes it just been placed. Something isn't flyin' right. Sting probably knows." Taker leaves the library and lights another cigar.

He walks to a nearby bar for a drink for to settle his mind after all the research. He sits on one of the stools, then tapped on the shoulder, and is greeted by Kane. Kane looked beaten up after his scuffle with Nightmare and sits next to him, wincing from his sore chest. Taker looks concern.

"What the hell happened to you?" Taker asked and sipped his beer.

"I tried to beat a skunk. She sprayed me." Kane answered and asked for ice from the bartender.

"A skunk you say? I've been looking for a skunk."

Kane put the ice on his chest, Taker noticed five scratches on his chest. They were big and smoking green, the stench burned Kane's eyes causing them to water.

"I tried ten times to wash this off! Fuck off already!" He complains and slams his hand on the table.

"You wanna virgin Bloody Mary to help with that?" The bartender snickers and walks off.

Kane wasn't having it, pegging him with a handful of ice cubes to his face, and grunts. He winced again and Taker pushes him back down on the stool.

"Do you know about this?" Taker took out the bounty paper for Nightmare.

"Yes. That's her. We just had a fight not too long ago. She was with Sting and the Ascension talking about some Syndicate of Darkness. Sting gave her some weird looking guns and an odd looking chainsaw." Kane sips at his water.

"Okay now where were we?" Nightmare looking at CM Punk all chained down.

CM Punk had a bloody nose, a couple of missing fingers like they were bitten off, and bruises everywhere. Nightmare smacks his face with her tail.

"I don't know where Paul Heyman is bitch! I haven't worked with him in years after my feud with Undertaker." Punk spat out.

"Wrong answer." Nightmare flatly answered, going down, and licks his middle finger. "You're going to really enjoy this after all you did marry a psychotic twat."

Punk started sweating. "Please no more. PLEASE! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Panicking and struggling in the chains.

Nightmare chews at his finger, Punk screaming in pain with tears streaming his face. She swallows it, licking her bloody lips, and smiles at him.

"By the way. The whore left you this." She took out the half eaten glasses of AJ, dropping them on his lap. She maniacally chuckles.

Punk face turned sour in rage, he was looking at the one who ate his wife.

"What kind of sick and deranged stain of shit are you? I'm going to kill you for that!" He spat in her face.

Nightmare wiped her cheek, flashing her fangs still giggling. "Fine. I DARE YOU!" She snapped her fingers making the chains disappear.

Punk ran off to hit a yellow button. The ground parted and a dusty ring emerges from the ground. Punk had a sinister smile at Nightmare and punches another button, a silver cell fell from the sky. Hell fire enveloped Punk as he devilishly laughed.

"Nightmare you will pay for all of this and Heyman would approve." Punk gravelly spoke as Heyman came from the shadows behind him.

"Readers, ladies and gentleman my name is Paul Heyman. I'll like to bring attention on why Night mare will never be a Paul Heyman girl. She is too criminally insane to work with and will never get the beast who conquered…." Heyman's mic distorts with a loud noise of static.

"Oops." Nightmare grimaces. "How does it feel to get bleeped that hard?" She blew a kiss at him.

Heyman scowls at her and gives Punk the signal to start the match. Punk goes inside, flicking his demon tail at Nightmare's face, and scorches her nose. Nightmare felt the cauterized wound, wincing a bit, and smirks as she herself enters the ring behind. The door closes and chains itself, Punk bouncing around, and heals his missing fingers. Nightmare takes her purple and green striped trench off. Punk's eyes widen seeing her red shirt and getting a glimpse of white on the back. Heyman had a shocked expression at her blood stained shirt. It was all downhill for Punk right at the start.

"Whatever you do, just don't let her get to you." Heyman told Punk and he nods.

The bell rings and they grapple each other. Punk forced his way to a turnbuckle, holding until four, and let's go. He slaps her, boasting in the center of the ring, and charges at her. She counters, drop kicking his knee, and face plants the second turnbuckle. She boasts and flicks her tail on his back, he screams.

"Look AJ at your pathetic husband! No wonder he lives in Hell with every other Satan dick riders. He'll be with you shortly when I finish him for good." She scoffs.

Punk grabbed her tail and yanks. Big mistake. He was greeted with a waft of dark green smoke. He let go scurrying away from the malodorous fumes.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF REVERSAL WAS THAT?!" Punk shouted.

Nightmare shrugs and spears him. She pins, kick out of two. Punk delivers punches to her sides and wraps his tail around her neck, tossing her to the turnbuckles. She goes to one knee and Punk weakly smirks feeling that he has an opening. He charges, grappling her neck running up the ring, and plants a tornado DDT. He flips her over to pin, kick out of two. Shocked and drills in punches at her face, he locks in the anaconda vice. She snakes her tail on his and ties a tight knot on it, breaking the hold. He screams at his swelling tail, Nightmare gets up, and implants a code-breaker on him. She pins, kick out of two. The rage grows in her.

"STAY! DOWN!" She screamed.

She grabbed him by the throat, lifts him up, and placed one of his legs on her shoulder. Backing up to the ropes, runs to the center jumping up, and plants a chokeslam she called _shock treatment_. Kick out of two in a half. Heyman was screaming his head off at Punk to do whatever it takes to beat her. She readied for another spear as Punk stood up, she charged, and was reversed into the cell wall. Nightmare was busted open, Punk on the other side took out a chair and handcuffs. He walks over to the stunned hell-skunk, hitting her on the back with the chair. She screamed, went to one leg, and was handcuffed to the cell. Punk drilled the chair on her and finished with a chair shot to the face. She fell breaking the cuffs.

"That…was for heeehee...AJ." Punk rolled her into the ring.

He boast one more time, pinning her, and Nightmare sat up with an evil smile. Punk in horror that all the punishment he's done to her, she was still smiling like it was all a joke. He stood up with her and punches her into the turnbuckles, she upper cuts his throat. She quickly wrapped her tail around his waist, climbs to the top rope, and flings him into the turnbuckles. She jumps, flipping backwards, and grabs his neck driving the back of his head into the mat. She pins, kick out of two in a half. She groggily gets up to signal a bad dream off in the horizon and sizes him up.

Punk reverses and plants a GTS on her out of desperation. Kick out of two. Punk slowly goes to Heyman, pleading that he's done everything and nothing is working. Nightmare sits up still with a slight evil smirk.

"Time for you to. GO. TO. SLEEP!" Nightmare sweeps a leg, downing Punk.

She picks him up, flips him upside down facing away from Heyman, arms crossed on his back. She kicked over the chair, jumps up, and impacts him into her world. She pins and the bell rings, she brings her hands up. Heyman looks in fear and runs off outside as Punk's house explodes into an inferno. A dark silhouette walks away from the blazing wreckage, car horns wail everywhere.

"Nightmare take it easy. Don't hurt me." Heyman shook, hiding in an alley across the street.

"Or what? You'll sick Lesnar on me? You're pathetically predictable and stupid." Nightmare wraps her tail around his neck and squeezes, her intent was to crush his larynx so he cannot speak ever again.

The squishing crunch sound was music to her ears and she drops him. He hacks and wheezes, spitting blood as she walks away to her car. She sped off with Punk's bloody hand on the dash, she noticed a button on his wedding band, and pressed it. Spikes came all over the floor in front of his house, unfortunately Heyman did not know about this defense Punk had, and was shishkabaed everywhere.

"Oops, did I do that?" Nightmare laughed. "I can't wait to get back home, get a new ride, and turn this bounty in. YEAH!"

Nightmare put the car on mapped auto-pilot and lounged with a cig. She grabbed her laptop and checked off AJ, CM Punk, and Paul Heyman. She tossed the cig out the window and plays her music. She rocks out only but temporarily, yawning away, and curls up. A medium size skunk plush poked its head from over her right arm, it seemingly moved over to the sleeping Nightmare, and closed its purple eyes.

Smoke fills the air, it makes her cough, and she wakes in a strange world. It was like an infinite cemetery and she was lying on the cobblestone walkway that behind her lead into a large Gothic church.

"What the hell?" Bewildered and tries to get up from the ground.

Latin and the language Nightmare spoke on occasions were getting louder and louder as the sound got to her. They were coming from a group of druids with lanterns, all carrying a very chained and barbed wire Dracula style casket. She noticed they were coming closer to her, they walked through her like she was a ghost, and like she wasn't even there.

"Hey! What gives? Who died?" She questioned and followed the group inside.

The doors eerily closed with a loud deep crash. This was very weird for her, it didn't feel like her usual dreams of slaughter she had. It was very new. The candles suddenly lit up, following the steps of the druids, and they place the casket on the viewing table. She walks closer and sits on the very front pew and waited for more people, thinking this was a public funeral. No one but herself was in the church, a somber wave hit her.

"I wonder what this person did to get such the cold…." She gets cut off by a person walking in.

It was Havok, she had tears in her eyes with a bouquet of dark red roses. She sat at the pew next to her after she placed the roses on the table.

"Havok! Can you tell me who kicked it?" Nightmare spoke, yet no answer.

She stood up, walks over, and sat next to her. She felt something that rarely others saw, remorse. She tried to comfort her friend but nothing was working, a loud explosion erupted the altar, and Kane appears. The druids came with a picture, it had Nightmare's face on it. Her face became hallow at the realization that this was her own funeral, she clutched the side of the pew shaking her head to wake up, nothing. She had to endure this nightmare, fidgeting in her seat, and she tries getting up. She was stuck in place.

"What the hell?!" She shouted as a chain wrapped around her waist.

She clawed the chains to no avail.

"We are here today to mourn the loss of Morgana Osbourne. The heartless turd who killed countless innocence. Even her own father and sister didn't escape her gutless wrath." Kane derides her.

"WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU MY REAL NAME?!" Nightmare petulant in rage.

More chains were wrapped on her as she shifted. She wasn't going anywhere despite her going slightly bestial.

"Havok! Do something!" She groaned as the chains tighten their grip.

"You swine! I'm not grateful for creating such a spawn of the devil like you. Go to hell!" Her father spoke from the altar.

She spat at him and smirked.

"Yeah, you're the one who's burning down there for creating me. You were so ass backwards and tried to make me into one of your complacent little robots. FUCK YOU TOO! I didn't deserve the indoctrination you've done to me. This is your fault but you were too fuckin' blind about your own actions because not once did you ever take your head out of your asshole and speak to me like a real person. You were never a father to me!" Outraged and gave him the finger.

She powered her way out of the chains, line by metal line snapped, and she pounced him. She chomps multiple times, not consuming any bite she made. To her he didn't even deserve the luxury of being reduced to excrement. She slaughtered his soul.

"Morgana why did you hurt me? I loved you so much. Why?" Her sister spoke from behind.

She turned around and snarled. "You were collateral and a witness that's why." She swiped her cyan glowing claws at her sister. "Also I'm not your sister. I'm an only child. Now go away."

The soul faded away. She thought it was over when she saw Havok leave the church. She followed her, the druids walked with the casket still passing through her. The doors slams shut before she had the chance to exit, the candles blew out. She repeatedly banged the doors as hook swung behind her, pulling her back, and she clutched the large door handle. The handle broke, she flew backwards, and hit a tombstone. She screams in pain, buckling to one knee.

"WHO'S DOING THIS?" She stood up.

She saw the granite with her name on it, she froze scurrying back. The druids put the casket to be lowered down into the plot. She tried pouncing her casket to prevent her from going down, she kept passing through it, and dark tendrils latch on to her ankles. She freaks, slashing at them with a knife she pulled out. Her casket gets lowered down.

"I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! STOP! PLEASE! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" She yelled and threw her knife at the druid lowering her down, it stuck.

The druid fell to the ground and the casket fell straight down. She rushed to see if the thing broke, it didn't, and fire spewed the plot. It covered itself, she went to grab her blade from the druid with a panicked smile. When she got to her weapon she noticed black and white hair, her heart sunk. She uncover the brown cloak of the druid and saw a doppelganger of herself. She took her blade out, covered in blood, and drops it

"I can end the pain." The doppelganger wheezed.

"I just wanna get out of this shit." She put away her knife.

The doppelganger floated up and walked to her. It pointed to a hearse. Nightmare smiled, running to the hearse, and got into the driver's seat. She closed the door, noticing there were no key in the ignition.

"You forgot these." Taker spoke next to her, with the keys in his hand.

Nightmare turns to him with a coy smile, she went for the door, and it was stuck. She punches the window next to her in her attempt to flee him, he just evilly laughed as the car pulled away back to the church. Nightmare was in a world of hurt, she looked at him, and her tail went straight up. The whole interior filled with a dark green smoke, they swerve, and hit a tree. She flew out, coughing blood, and she looks back. Taker was gone, she struggled to her legs.

"Where the fu-f-fuck did you go?" She walked over to the wreckage and saw a giant hole on the roof. "The hell are you?" She questioned hesitantly.

The sound of swooping leather filled the air. She saw this large winged shadow flying towards her, she ran for it convinced it was him. She turned around and tries to use her magick, it fizzles every time she tries. She was powerless.

"What the? Oh hell no!" She continues running and zig-zags through the forest.

Taker was hot on her trail, teleporting to her everywhere. Taker grabbed her tail, more green smoke flew, and he took off with her. The ground parted, a gate to hell was close by, and he tossed her down the inferno. She grabbed a branch before she kissed the flames on the bottom, she climbs up to get out before the hole closes, and Taker steps on her fingers. She held on to the edge with her other hand, looking into Taker's empty eyes, and tries bringing herself up by one hand. She puts her head down.

"This is about your wife huh? I was just the hit-woman. Your ex hired me for no charge." She confessed.

Taker slammed his foot on her other hand, she fell giving him the finger, and the hole closed. She was jolted awake to the noise of a passing semi. She pushes the brakes.

"ASSHOLE!" She shouted from out her window.

She rubbed her head and neck, she felt this welt on the side of her neck. She looks in her dash mirror seeing a large scar, she scrambled to her knife. It had dried blood stains on it.

"Deadman you are not going to get to me. YOU HEAR THAT! Your tricks are not going to stop me. The war game is on!" She sped off to Causta Ray.

She grabbed her laptop and signaled for the people at the town to get ready. Her fears were starting to give, she thought her acting was tops but now she has a scar. She felt for the first time her chaos was in jeopardy by someone of equal power. She wasn't going to die.

Taker woke up from his snooze from the hotel he stayed. Kane was already awake playing with glowing green essence, tapping at the jar. It had its back turned to him with its tail up, continuously spreading dark green fog, and passes out from exhaustion.

"Big bad Nightmare. Your soul is ours to keep." Kane guttural and evil laughs.

Taker looked into the washroom mirror with a grin, he could slowly feel his power coming back to him. The lights flicker as he raised one hand.

"Almost there. I just need to get my book. She did show a level of tenacity I've seen before in the likes of Shawn Michaels. Even similar defiance but something there in her that's so very different." He walks from the room to Kane still pestering her soul.

Taker grabbed the jar and looks into her eyes, he squints scratching at his chin. He raises an eyebrow, placing it back down. Kane felt something odd.

"Did you see something?" Kane questioned.

"She doesn't fear death. She challenges it. The stint to get to her didn't work, she faked her fears the entire time though the doppelganger and Havok did do something. She cares about her like I do to you." Taker answered. "She's hurt, taking her soul did something. Her shell is still out there. The fight is not over."

Taker grabs the jar and puts it in a suit case.

"If she wants that back she'll have to go through us." Kane smiles, grabs the hotel keys, and walks out.

Taker follows behind. He closes the door and the outdoor light sparks violently. A loud howl blew in the air, it startled Kane at his semi. The clouds turned into a black swirling mass in almost a hurricane's eye, lightning crashed. A piece of newspaper blew to Taker's suitcase.

"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!" A voice yelled out of Taker's suitcase.

Taker looked at his parcel. The glow of a green leaks the corners of it. He opens it and the jar with Nightmare's soul smokes, this was very strange for Taker. He never seen a soul open the lid before, he grabbed at his 45, and to his surprise was held by his side. He turns looking at this phantasm.

"Please don't shoot me." She spoke softly with a near tearful tone.

Taker wasn't buying the innocent tone of this specter and pointed his gun at her. Kane had a fire ball ready.

"Why did you suddenly change face cretin?" Taker scowled.

"I know you have no trust for me. I wouldn't trust me either, knowing my history." The phantom coldly, backing away from the gun.

She sat down on the ground and Taker put his gun down a bit, walking to her, and Kane throws a fireball. She catches it, looking at the flames turn blue.

"The brimstone cough of hell sears my soul. I'll never experience such punishment from a thing that took on my guise to further my transgressions that I've already had." She crushes the ball.

"Who are you? What are you?" Kane chiming in.

"Morgana Osbourne and I'm just as gone as him, Kane."

Taker pointed the gun at her, removing the safety.

"You're lying. I just sent her to hell." Taker aims at her head.

She laughs hysterically, grabbing her head as it started raining dark water. It was like she was crying, her smile slowly turned into a frown. She banged at the ground, yelling gibberish, taking tile after tile, and tossing them into the air. One of them pegged a passerby and the person falls. Taker puts away his gun and tries restraining her, she passed through his arms. Kane tries the same and fails.

"NO ONE FUCKING BELIEVES ME! Not even death?!" She ran off and disappeared.

"Dammit! We need to move. At least she left us directions to where she is." Kane looking at the storm moving away.

"She's probably heading to Sting's place." Taker got on his ride and followed the storm with Kane not falling too far behind.

Not too far away an old, dilapidated building, and windows boarded up except the one on the last floor. Morgana passed through the front wall, ending up at the last floor up. Sting walked from the sill with a raven braying outside. She sat on the old mattress in the room, huddled up almost to the point of tears.

"Taker's coming for you. I can sense his cold presence." Sting spoke from the door where she hid.

"How can I convince him when that thing out there killed his wife? I honestly had nothing against her and her husband is out to end me for good." She questioned with concern in her voice.

Sting opened the door and sat next to her.

"If he's after you then I'm not out of the darkness either. One thing is not to start any more trouble." He tries comforting her.

She walks to the window, a single black tear rolls her face.

"Why did I lapse at the worst possible time? Why couldn't that thing find some other lost soul to torture? Why me?" She grasps at the shards of glass.

A loud church bell resonated the air. Taker and Kane were downstairs.

"There here." She wiped her eyes.

Taker and Kane busted the first floor doors and made their way to the top floor. Sting was greeted by them as Morgana just floated around.

"I knew you would come for her. I can rest assure you two that lies were told to you." Sting leaned against a wall.

"Lies. Yes. She lied about her real identity. The real Nightmare Osbourne is out there and it's not her." Taker looked at her and back to Sting.

"She tried killing me in my sleep." Kane added.

Morgana held her head down.

"The real Osbourne is her." Sting pointed to her. "She was blackmailed and impersonated long before they eye for an eyed her."

Taker didn't look surprised until Sting shown him the real NOTORIUS newspaper print. It was dated well earlier than the article he had read prior.

"It says here that you were killed by the town vigilantism. How's this possible?" Taker commenting and questioned.

"The whole town wrote a spun news article online to cover their asses up. This quiet town had a dark past even before I showed up. Many murders took place and a child killer was never jailed. It felt like I stepped into Elm Street." Morgana levitated her pack of cigs to her and took one out.

"So this thing out there is like a Freddy Krueger?" Kane rolls the newspaper.

"No. The Freddy Krueger incident was in Ohio and moved to New Jersey, then back again. This is something else." Sting answered.

"That doppelganger it hurt in that recent dream I had. It felt fear beyond its own mind and left for the briefest moment and that's how I broke out." Morgana added, pulling from her cig.

Taker thinks at the message she said during the dream. It hits him.

"My ex-wife hired you. That means that you were fully aware of it."

"Yup and in exchange she gave me that Gothic looking book you had."

Sting gives her a shocked look, amazed that she might be the one purposeful in the creation of this thing.

"Maere don't tell me you made this thing!" Sting shouted.

Taker and Kane's hands hovered their guns, ready for anything.

"I DIDN'T. It followed me for weeks on end and it didn't strike me until I started to lapse again."

" _Several years earlier. Morgana was just cooking a normal meal of Cornish hen and baked beans for herself. She had just got out of Lenard Mental Hospital with a clean bill of health though still on close watch by her parole officer, who she bunked in. She was on house arrest for a couple of months to keep her mind in check before she could go back to her real home in Througanhville. She spoke very little to her parole officer, not that she was afraid. She just didn't like him being around for the months he stayed._

 _Upon her release on house arrest which seemed like ball and chain just less fun looking. That to her was like her grand reintroduction into the world. Since very little jobs took her, she did freelance to pay for her debts. She was finally content with being an artist that created things. Stories and all forms of artwork. Even delving into music, she was fully back to normal._

 _She left her house one day to the usual grocery shopping and was greeted by this mass of black inky smoke. She quizzically tilted her head then left. It looked very weird, its sounds were even the more stranger. She brushed it off slightly, it did spook her a bit. A giant ink mass in broad daylight, she thought her mind wandered off a bit, and she continued her day like normal._

 _She made a stopover to her friend Sara's house a little weary about that shadow she encountered on her way to the store. It couldn't leave her mind, fearing it was a manifestation of her wrong doings, and she thought some socializing would take her mind off it. She and Sara both enjoyed some conversation, even a laugh or two but something was off about Morgana in an unusual way. Sara noticed this and decided that her ex's black bagged book would help. It puzzled Morgana to take such a thing back to her house, she pretty much quit using such a craft due her reformation believing it to be the source of what all went to hell with her. Sara insisted on her taking it, she had no need for it in the first place, and it just caught dust._

 _Morgana was hesitant and wanted to know what she would uncover from this book Taker used to own. She tried opening it at Sara's but Sara up and kicked her out with the thing in hand. What did she fear? Was the question that buzzed her mind but she held it and drove all the way back home. On the highway, between bumper to bumper traffic, she could feel something bad had happened. Inching closer; there was a massive wreck and fire then her radio blared this horrendous noise. The static just didn't go away every time she would switch stations on her charging phone, she ditched the battery, and it stopped. She started feeling irritated by these events but tried to keep herself together._

 _The shadow appeared immediately in front of her, she lost it a bit crossing into Througanhville, and cops pulled her over thinking she was drunk. They gave a field sobriety test, all clear, and they asked why she swerved. She stood silent and pointed at the black mass behind them with a shaking finger, they look behind with that cold sensation running down their throats. Morgana ran to her car, grabbing her battery and phone to document this if she were sent to court. In her mind she had spent the better part of nearly three years to stabilize herself than be committed again._

 _The mass flew into one officer's mouth as the other grabbed her pistol. A dark green oozing puss-like fluid leaked his nose as he sputtered out of control, the other officer phoned for back up. The look in his eyes were like his expression became porcelain, the chips raked his face as back up came in. His gun flew out its holster and homed in on the oncoming cops. The panic drove Morgana into a state of mild hysteria as the other officer shot her friend in the head multiple times. The gun just stopped mid-air, falling to pieces as the mass exited the officer, and flying away into the town. Blending into the surroundings and it was gone._

 _The lady cop ordered the rest to help escort Morgana back to her house. She was just as scared and Morgana was a witness to something that the town knew all too well. It was happening again and Morgana had not a clue. Upon her arrival home the lady cop said she would buy one of her favorite animals as a pet. The pseudo-urban town had a strange thing about this but nonetheless she said it was the skunk, she and the officer had a very rough night. She kept in contact with her for months after the incident._

 _Morgana, herself wasn't getting any better from it. She had her name within the time, she wanted this s. o. b. gone forever. She read the book yet used none of the spells written through it, though one did catch her attention. "The Streak spell to make one an everlasting fighter for 21 rounds" it read. This was rather odd to her that a spell that granted such esteem would be limiting didn't fly with her well and wrote in her journal a better version. She stopped for the briefest moment, shaking her head, and realizing her past was coming back to get her. She could feel certain pressures around her head, her evil laugh made a slight return as she started to slowly lose her mind again._

 _She secluded and socialized even less, always at her boarded up, and chained down house. She wasn't going on sprees again and she made sure of it. She sold her cutlery and all pointed objects just for the funds to further turn her two story home into a small prison. The lady officer tried to reason with her and even her parole officer gave a hand in on the phone, nothing. Morgana was hitting a horizon of pure insanity, her mind didn't shut up at all. It yelled things even by the standards of god and the devil where questionable, outright disgusting, and all Morgana though was that she had to bleed others for mercy. Hell, even then blood wasn't the only thing that her eroding psyche was conjuring, and she didn't care if the crimson came from other immortals as well. Though with insanity reaching its peak, her intelligence went up with it._

 _The officers rushed to her house in shock, seeing the eighteen window home look it was like it were condemned yet wasn't. They break the door. Morgana was singing this unusual song, the room felt hostile. There was this loud thumping music in the air. Her eyes told that her "other" self just died and she has been reborn again. The door slammed behind the officers, the room went dark, and her laugh echoed the walls._

 _They restrained her before she could hurt either one of them. She keep spouting these delusions she believed where real, the officers begged her to come back from her episode. This wasn't a mere brain getting sick, it was an illness that was going to take a harsh toll. Her right eye gave that twitch, the remaining lights flicker, and she feels her craft coming back. The black mass came from the ceiling and plunged into Morgana, her body combusted. The smell of sweet brimstone filled the air as her flesh just blacken. The cops quickly took her out of their clutches, brushing off the leeching flames on their arms."_ Nightmare reads the police reports from her personal journal.

"I remember my skin turning into ashes before my eyes. It was one of the most painful things I've endured." Nightmare commented about her old journal.

"Keep going." Kane said intently.

Taker and Sting turned it in already, it was very late. Nightmare continues reading.

" _Morgana ran away to her front yard as the clouds rolled in. She swore to the weather to speed up, nothing, and even after she tried getting the flames off by dropping and rolling. She booked it to the eighteen run-off barrels she had for her house if there were to be a fire. Taking the plunge head on and extinguished the blazing inferno. Relief at last, she was hurting badly, and the cops checked on her. They called the paramedics and she was rushed to the hospital. The burns were bad, most of the fur, and skin on her tail were gone. Her hair was fried and left only but hair at her neck, her body looking like a charcoal bricket. Though the burns didn't go deep enough to the shear bones, she was lucky. The shadow left as soon as her wounds healed with a static sounding laugh from the hospital room. She thought she died but she knew that thing kept her alive to endure this pain. She went to sleep as her mind rested._

 _After several months of treatment and news story broke that her house was in flames. She immediately wanted out of the hospital and she was aloud since she was pretty much on outpatient therapy. The officers rushed over and luckily it was minor and the culprit was a juvenile arsonist. The place where the fire started was her basement door and a couple of her small honeysuckle flower gardens._

 _In the court hearings, the kid claims he did it because the black mist told him to do it. Morgana fuming by the kid's statement caused a small blackout in the house, though she didn't show a single level of emotional response from the action, and playing it cool for the most part. The silence stopped as soon as the lights came back on._

 _Three days after the trial ended, Morgana invited a couple of friends over to a pool party. When she was splashing about the black mist was in those waters, the chaos made everyone not take too much notice. When her three friends exited the pool, Morgana following behind. A hand shot out of the water, it was oily and the smell of gasoline was in the air. She was pulled under, her friend Nick jumped in to rescue her, as well as Sasha. He saw what looked like glowing golden eyes, hundreds of them. Sasha was knocked out cold by this monster for getting too close to Morgana._

 _He grabbed her arm, going almost lifeless from the water filling her lungs. He yanked her away and escaped. A snake-like oily mouth with thousands of teeth emerged the waters, Mina phoned 911 on her cell, and they arrived shortly after. The thing grabbed Nick after he tried to resuscitate Morgana, bashed him on her which cleared her lungs. The cops shot at it, though Morgana gave an angry look. She struggled to her legs as large fangs emerged her face, her eyes darken. She mustered some strength and pounced it._

 _She sunk her 4 inch fangs into the very face of this snake, injecting her cocktail which she called "paralyzing near death experience". With flick of her neck and its cranium was in her iron maiden mouth. This thing was messing with a monster well out of its circle. The strength from her little display made her dizzy, seeing on the reflection of this mist in her window retreating so cowardly with a smirk on her face. She spat the head out and it turned into a woman's hand. Nick though wasn't doing so well, the blow to the head was very bad. He ended up paralyzed from the waist down. Sasha was dead._

 _Morgana's injuries however were the more stranger. They were all half to completely healed after she was documented with ten broken ribs, dislocated right shoulder, and internal bleeding. It was striking but something different was happening, Morgana didn't feel, or act normal suddenly. She was developing this nasty attitude which was known about her it, seems like it was on its way back again."_ Nightmare's journal ends.

"What was that thing?" Sting questioned, sipping on his warm.

"I honestly don't know." Nightmare answered. "I've got the two logs done by Duwee's report on me after that. It was weeks later after that incident."

"Log Entry 1: The black mist wasn't seen and Duwee was put to keep watch on Morgana, she wasn't doing so well. She had recluse and barely spoke to anyone. They tried but they got that infamous attitude of hers. Her mind was agitated, enraged, and screaming for this monster to leave her alone. Though her restless head just didn't care about what was going to happen. One friend dead and another permanently injured, she couldn't take it much longer, and considered her killing past an escape from the stupidity of the town. They told her nothing about this thing's history even though she was reading up about this creature. Througanhville was going to understand why she was really as artic as they say she is. Duwee was on edge with her, she had these random sanity dips, and holding a conversation was like speaking with a foul-mouthed Dr. Hannibal Lector. She was looking at her kitchen knives with cracked smiles.

Duwee called for backup, she had the blade in her hand, and was going to do him in for a funeral. The lights went out then back on and she was gone. A terrified scream was close, Duwee ran next door across the street, and backup followed. The rest of the neighborhood was watching. Duwee screamed for his wife Isabelle to get out of there, a person screamed that Morgana was a nightmare.

Morgana couldn't help but smile at the statement. It stuck to her like a mental tattoo. The shadowy inky whips engulfed the inside, coming from her back and legs, and towering over Isabelle. Several blades emerged from her gut, the tongues of this thing she became was her tail, and she scorched the air with a sour aroma. Her face slowly lost recognition, darkening to the point only two green pin size dots were gazing upon Isabelle with those smoking whips, and her saw-like mouth was illuminated. She was choking from the acidic breeze she gave off, Isabelle was wiped, and too terrified to even stand, Duwee tried smashing the windows with his gun. The bullets were lodge in place into the plastic glass pane.

Morgana closed in with her knives, Duwee could only do is see his wife get cut but not to the point of death. The iron smell pleased Morgana, her fangs came down, and sunk them into Isabelle's neck. Isabelle lied motionless yet bleeding and coherent, seeing her husband at the window crying. She gets consumed.

An otherworldly noise came from Morgana like that was her howl. She looked at the distraught Duwee, writing in blood. _**CALL ME NIGHTMARE, MORGANA JUST DIED. I'M FREE FROM THAT BOX**_!" The log ends.

"So that part of the dead wife of the article was true. That doesn't explain why you went after Michelle." Taker glared at Nightmare.

"It wasn't me. The last memory I have of Michelle is us grabbing black coffees for ourselves. Then shooting the breeze and parting ways." Nightmare sips her cup-of-joe. "Didn't she tell you that or did you forget? She cracked the only joke about that." She giggles.

"That's true."

"This other log you have says it returned and it tried killing you in the pool again via down transformer." Sting reads the page. "You survived that and ten people went missing. Care to explain?"

"Yes. The ten people were killed by that thing. It put the bodies on my front lawn, the town ran me out my house. It went up in a blaze, I grabbed my skunk plush, and spell book before either could be damaged." Nightmare walks to the room and takes her plush. "You still smell of ashes my baby. Those townspeople were evil."

Taker looked at the stuffed animal, peering at its eyes, and flashes of Nightmare's pain came to light. These flashes of her saving people, permanently getting rid of the real bad people, and protecting her side of town.

"I tried so hard to change for the better. I was kinda inspired by my favorite skull shirt comic book hero and this Estacado guy too." Nightmare smiled holding her plush. "This thing pushed me to the edge remorselessly. I just snapped." She hugs her plush tightly, a single black tear rolled down her face.

The fires from her past raged on in her mind, the lights everywhere flicker violently, and Sting restrains her.

"Shhhhh. Calm down. A little help would be cool."

Taker takes a chain from his briefcase and wraps it around her. She felt the magic from it soothe her mind, her powers discharge safely. She feel to one knee.

"I know exactly where it is." Nightmare grunted. "I want my body back. Taker you'll get your fight then." She phased out.

Taker, Kane, and Sting left the building. A big explosion happen behind them, Nightmare was in her hybrid Creeper's truck and Ghost Rider's bike in the sky. She going so fast it's like a dragon manifested, she was head straight to Causta Ray. The rest followed her.

Sarah was evilly smirking.

"It seems like you solved the riddle." She watched her mirror of them heading their way to her.

She got up from her throne, walked to Havok who was chained up on a wall.

"Your friend's coming." She slapped her.

"You're a bitch!" Havok screamed.

Sarah rolls her eyes walking passed Nightmare's listless body, shackled, and barb wire to the ceiling of the dripping cell. She spat at her body, pressing buttons on the side wall giggling. Gunfire roared the side corridor, Sarah's guards fled.

"SARAH! GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE! NOW!" Nightmare gutturally shouted.

Sarah walked over and was instantly grabbed by the throat by Kane. He walked her over to Nightmare.

"Nightmare my love. How are you?" Sarah rubbed her throat.

Nightmare aimed square at her head with her eight barrel shotgun.

"Michelle's soul, my body, and Havok. NOW!" Nightmare clocked her gun.

A paper fell out Nightmare's coat, Taker picked it up.

"Wait a sec. You were going to kill me too." Taker spoke.

Sarah just giggled.

"Yeah but she put me up to it." Nightmare chiming in.

Taker noticed the date on the paper wasn't old at all. Taker zapped the paper restoring it back to normal, the paper was for Sarah, and not for him. Taker put the paper in front of Nightmare's face, she went red. Smoke was seemingly coming from her nose, she was well angered, and ran after Sarah who thought it was a good idea to flee.

"Not one more step. All this time you were using me as your personal living gun? SPEAK!"

"Well yes, my dear. I couldn't kill the scariest, toughest bounty hunter of the west myself. That's why I hired you darlin'. I knew you could find him." She winked and shot at Nightmare's body.

She screamed, snapped her fingers keeping Sarah in place, and another shot was taken.

"LET HER GO SARAH!" Kane shouted.

Taker smashed the chains Havok was in.

"Thanks." Havok ran to help her.

Sarah was distracted by Nightmare's attempts to shoot her, Sting grabbed Michelle's soul, and ran for it outside. Havok threw a fireball at Sarah's face, she slaps her, and goes falling to a wall. Nightmare was only two steps away from her body.

"Zwae'che noct. ALLURIANSA!" She speared her body.

The ground quakes, green ropes cover Nightmare, and a purple bolt struck her. Acid sprayed Sarah in the face, she screams, and Havok was just cheering.

"BRING IT DOWN! NOW!" Sarah yells.

A gasoline semi fell from the sky, through the roof, and right on her. She evilly cackles.

"That finally did you in! I've been trying to end you for years. YOU TOOK MY HAND YAH PRICK!" Sarah gloats.

The gas bubbled, there was loud bangs on the back, and screeching metal blared the vehicle. The echo of a Westminster clock billowed the room, it went cold, really cold. Sarah ran for the door but it wasn't there, opening from the ceiling, and blowing her back. Sarah turned back seeing her Gothic mansion go from its normal black and purple to green and purple.

"What the hell?! This is my house!"

No reply. She walks to her throne, it has a blood pool, looking up. The gargoyle head's eye melted, the ground cracks with a green glow, and hot smoke spewed upwards. Nightmare's shadow was on eight pillars, Sarah shot at them, and nothing. A person with a surgeons outfit on walked past to right corridor, he looked dark water logged, and Sarah follows. She passed a mirror, she was wearing a patient's gown on.

"What's going on here?" Doctor converse over her statement.

The sounds of a hospital soars. She walked into the operating room seeing that she's being operated on. The doctor's panic, they were losing her. Sarah's face went dead, she turned back, and Nightmare was right there with a cranial saw at hand. She fell into a void back to her starting place.

"Okay Nightmare. I get it. Let me go." She coughed.

A semi's horn echoes like a freight train, she ran, and hid behind her throne. She turns to the side, the train light turned on, and high tails it down the track. Her bike off in horizon, loud screeching coming behind, and one of the train cars fly at it exploding on contact. Nightmare's laugh came from the conductor's area, enjoying her derailed train ride. She switched gears, running into a house, and ends at the start again.

"Quit your mind games!" They both said.

Everything Sarah said was echoed. She walked to her throne to catch her breath. Her right wrist was strapped down, she went to untie it only for her left to be strapped down too. Nightmare descends down from the ceiling, she smiles, and slaps Sarah.

"Thanks to you, the devil won't give me cookies. He makes the best cookies with extra pig's blood in the dough." Nightmare cutely teases.

"Ewwww. What are you talking about?" Sarah slightly perturbed.

"I'm free! Chaos is mine!" Nightmare evilly laughs.

"What spell did you use?!"

"Not telling youuuuuu." Nightmare lounges on her. "You know you make an excellent cushion." Her large skunk tail went skyward.

Sarah flails. "GET OFF ME!"

"Oh of course." She left hordes of spiders on top of skunky fog.

Sarah was fully in a panic, gagging at the stench, and nauseated.

"Why did I think it was a good idea possessing your haunted rotting ass? That skunk thing...whatever the hell. You're guts aren't well, those cramps are a fuck you. That transformation hurt so badly! How could you get used to that?! Among other things that is…bringing me…to...to…." She retched after her confession. "Michelle deserved to die because I just wanted to see his face. Using you was only a bonus!"

Nightmare flicks a switch, the throne falls into an acid bath, and the floor closes. She disdainfully sneers, waving goodbye to her. Sarah gets digested and Nightmare hiccups.

"That was delicious! This here readers is why I'm your worst Nightmare!" She kisses and vanishes.

She busts out of the gasoline tanker with an iron maiden grin. Flying in the sky cackling about, thunder rolling. She snaps her fingers drying herself out from the oil. She flies to Taker and Kane, bowing right in front of them.

"Thank you. Taker I know you await me in a ring." She smirked.

Taker thumped his scythe shotgun on the ground, outside fogged up, and fire leading to the ring. Nightmare walks the line to it and enters the ring. Taker comes from the other side on a hell-horse, Nightmare was in awe. He came off the animal and entered the ring. He took his hat off revealing signature glowing white eyes, lightning struck the air. The bell rings. Nightmare swallowed her fears and grapples.

Nightmare Russian sweeps him. He sits up. She backed to a turnbuckle corner, they exchange evil smirks. They grapple again, Taker unloaded punches, and she falls to the second turnbuckle. She groggily gets up and Taker plants a boot to the face. She salutes and goes down, kick out of two. He grabs her up for a chokeslam, she reverses into a bulldog. He sits up. She sets him up for a chokeslam, he reverses into a Last Ride. She shrilled, kick out of two. She shook her body to deal with the pain, she reversed a big boot. She readied a chokeslam, he went up, and she backed into the ropes. She sprang, jumping in the air, and gets her slam in.

"Didn't think I was that strong, ay?" She smirked and he sat up, grabbing her by the throat.

He returned the favor. Throat slash. Nightmare got up, he readies the tombstone, and she reverses with a tombstone. She connects, he sits up. She gets chokeslamed hard, kick out of two. He used Nightmare's four finger throat slash. He set her up for a bad dream, it connects, and kick out of two in a half. Nightmare was very groggy, bleeding from the mouth.

"Heeeeeh…my move on meh. Nice." She wheezes.

She clutched her hand, planting a sky high punch. She did this four times, then a backstabber. He sat up one more time, grabbed her right arm, and cloths-lined. He gave her snake eyes, kick out of two. He chokeslams her, last rides, and finished up with a tombstone. The bell rings and he salutes to darkness.

A bolt strikes the ground and Michelle is returned from the dead. Nightmare stands weakly and bows to Taker in defeat. Sting and Havok left without a trace. Kane walked over to Nightmare.

"I want my rematch."

"Sure once everything in my body hurts less." She held an ice pack on her back.

She walked to her ride, Michelle came to her, and smacked her face.

"That's for killing me." She smacks her again. "That's for bringing me back from the dead."

"I deserved those. Glad your back to normal." She pulled away some.

"Hey!" Nightmare stopped. "Let's ride off together." Taker insisted.

Nightmare turned around with a smile. "By the way. Those bounty papers for me were staged by me. It amazed me that so many came for me just to die!" She laughs. "Another thing. Thank you Taker for getting rid of the Brood and La Familia for me. Well actually, you did it with my help." She winks and dangles a _My Peeps_ keychain.

"Once we pull over. I'm going to whoop your ass again!" Taker shouted. " _ **I can't believe you possessed me! Killed everyone there! All for a fuckin' keychain!**_ " He caves and laughs. "You're _batshit_ crazy."

Nightmare smiles like the statement rewarded her. She mentally checked off number one of her metaphorical bucket list. All she wanted was for that one word uttered by her hero. Mission accompliced.

So, they all set out into the setting moon of Death Valley. The order has be restored to Causta Ray as our heroes and villains ride off. What new endeavors will Taker or Nightmare endure? This chapter of Nightmare's story comes to a close.


End file.
